dancecentralkinectgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Eliot
"I've got mad skills yo! Training Pays Off." Eliot is a character in Dance Central. History Dance Central Eliot appears in Dance Central as an unlockable character with two looks: 2.0 and Dressy. Eliot can be unlocked in one of two ways: reach 5 Stars in the Grand Finale Challenge on any difficulty, or reaching the Living Legend rank. The former just unlocks the character in its default look (2.0) while the latter unlocks both alongside himself. In the proposed story, Eliot is seen once: at the club Mo was promoting partying away. Personality Eliot is a friendly character who shows a lot of enthusiasm. He takes pride in what he does, and does not hide his talent with others. However, a glaring characteristic he has is his proving worth that he is a human, despite being a robot who will always stay that way. He stresses that he does the same things humans do, and makes sure to stress it immensely for others to believe him. The reason for this behavior is unknown, but it is apparent. Outfits 2.0 His 2.0 look consists of two accessories: a red and white cap and a red tie. Dressy His Dressy look consists of two accessories: a white fedora hat with a blue stripe around it and a white tie. In this look, he is teal. Quotes Here are some quotes Eliot says. *"On the floor with moves like that, you cannot step to this! Yeah!" *"My moves are legendary and all aroud super fly! Yeah! I knew i could do it, I just knew!" *"Woooh! Prepare it get's totally pretty you know!" *"That was the total best! Everyone else is mad lame, bro! Woooh! *I've got mad skills yo, Training pays off! *"Well now really, that is pretty awesome! Mmm-hmm! I've got life skills son!" *"I don't know I have it, and I can see." Songs Trivia *Eliot has an official profile given to by Harmonix. The following is given **Name: Eliot **Hobbies: All totally normal, regular stuff, like baseball, apple pies, and straight chillin’. **Interests: Becoming a real dancer! AND getting to party with all the cool kids! **Favorite Movie: Saw this one about a puppet and a woodcarver? No clue why, but it resonated. **Favorite Past-time: Hard to pick between all the human stuff to chose from, like sleeping, breathing, chewing... You know, the usual. **Blood Type: Haha, um… A-? ‘Cause I, like, totally have blood and everything. Just like all humans. Obviously, right? ***His favorite movie alludes to Pinnochio, a tale when the title's character transforms from a puppet to a real life boy by the likes of a woodcarver *Eliot is one of two characters to not be part of a crew, Hart being the other *Eliot is the only character from Dance Central to not appear in Dance Central 2, and one of the two characters prior to Dance Central 3 to not appear in Dance Central 3, D-Cypher Elite being the other. **Li'l T's Crew Look does feature a keychain modeled after his head, and that look appears in both 2 and 3. *Eliot is the only character from Dance Central to not have a song assigned to him, but have a Challenge assigned to him *In one of his voice messages, he mentions that he is not Angel and will not show whoever is calling a good time. This is a loosely direct saying from one of Angel's voice messages, but it also appears to allude to the hat Eliot wears in his Dressy look bearing a resemblance to Angel's in his Chill look. Gallery Eliot.jpg|His 2.0 outfit. Eliot2.JPG|His Dressy outfit. Category:Robots Category:Characters